


Mistletoe & Holly  / Haul out the holly

by puglover



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover/pseuds/puglover
Summary: It's Christmas time in Domino City. There's a snowstorm, overeating of gingerbread and  inventive uses for ribbons and candy canes.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Mistletoe & Holly  / Haul out the holly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephyrdragon362](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/gifts).



> The is Secret Santa gift for zephyrdragon362. Prompted over at the little dragon discord server.  
> Prompt was : cuddle in front of a fire while snowed in. smut or fluff.  
> Pairing: Atem/Yugi or kaibe/jou or ryou/bakura 
> 
> I tried, this is what came out. Will probably try to post a little coda fulfilling more of the spirit of the prompt. Happy Holidays. 
> 
> Thank you to Silvershadowfire for betaing. 
> 
> Warning: Things get mildly kinky halfway through.

Ryou watches the streets of Domino blur by from his cab window, large white globs swirl around the city. His night cut short by the snow storm wrapping up Yugi's, or really Yami's Christmas party. Well the snow and …. “ Urghhh, Ryou make it stop ….. Stop the car. I'm going to throw-up again.”

The taxi driver looks to Ryou, slowing down a bit his eyes widening in alarm. Ryou tries to smile reassuringly. “It's ok, please keep driving. We are almost there.”

Ryou's hand goes to pet Bakura's head where it currently rests in his lap. “No, stop. Stop the car. I'm going to yack”

“Kura, toughen up. We're almost home. This is what you get for eating five pounds of gingerbread house just because Honda bet you five thousand yen. ” 

Bakura rolls onto his back, still in Ryou's lap, and glares up at him. “That fucker.... he thought I couldn't do it. Proved him wrong.” he gets out with a moan. Then starting to look a bit green rolls back so he's facing the foot well of the cab. “Urghhh ….. curse those spiced cookies.”

Ryou tightens his hold on Bakura's hair enough that he emits a pain filled whine. “Kura, if you throw up in this nice man's cab. You'll be sleeping outside in the snow tonight.”

The cab driver shoots another look into the back seat. Probably worried about Bakura's safety now. Or maybe still just concerned about the state they will leave his cab in.

Ryou throws him another pacifying smile. “Sir, you can let us off here. We'll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I can take you all the way.” the driver offers hesitantly.

There's a snort from Ryou's lap. “ Highly doubt that. He's a demanding little shit.”

Ryou rolls his eyes but says “ It's alright , we've troubled you enough. Please let us off at the next corner.”

“Come on, let him take us to the door.” Ryou pitches Bakura's stomach. “Hey watch it. I'm ill.”

“You are not ill. You have a stomach ache of your own making. It is only down the block we will be fine.”

Ryou heaves Bakura into a sitting position and shoves his discarded coat at him. The cab driver throws them one last look. But accepts the money Ryou hand's him then wishes them a good night.

Bakura stumbles around the car to meet Ryou on the sidewalk. Leather jacket and black red-flamed wrapped around his neck. He still looks queasy and out of it.

“If you're going to throw up again. Do so before we get inside. I'd rather not be cleaning up your vomit tonight.”

Bakura shuffles closer to Ryou looping his arm throw Ryou's and leaning on him. “You're being very cruel to me.”

Ryou allows himself to take on most of Bakura's weight as he steers them down the block to their house.

“That is because you acted even more foolish than usual tonight. You got drunk, almost made Yugi cry. Started a fight with Kaiba. And took that ridiculous bet from Honda to eat Yami's custom made gingerbread village. Though I'm still shocked you managed to do that last one”

Bakura suddenly jerks out of Ryou's grip. Turning to throw up into the front bushes of the house they happen to be in front of.

Ryou just stands there staring at him deadpan. “Plus, you like it when I'm cruel to you.”

Bakura tries to glare. It doesn't have as much bite this time. A mighty warrior of shadow realm darkness looking quite pitiful, hunch over the neighbor's bushes.

“Angel you know I do. But please have mercy on me this once.”

Ryou sighs, expression melting to something warmer and full of affection. He walks over to rub at Bakura's back. "Come on Kura, lets go inside and get you into a hot bath."

They make it inside. A blast of hot air from their still running heater warming them both instantly.

The house is silent and dark. Everything off except for the Christmas lights from the tree. Casting a kaleidoscope of color.

Ryou strips them both of their coats and shoes. Nudging Bakura to the kitchen. “Go drink some water. I'll get you a bath started”

As mint-citrus scented steam starts to fog up the bathroom from Ryou's efforts, Bakura enters naked.  
“I'm ready to be taken care of. ”

Ryou casts him a un-amused look, pointing to the shower. “ Rinse off first. then into the bath with you.”

Bakura pouts but does as told, giving Ryou a full view of his firm butt along the way. “Why are you still wearing clothes? Thought we were taking a bath?”

“No, you're taking a bath. Because you're ill. I'm showing you mercy and helping.” Ryou eyes Bakura who is still paler than usual and a bit dejected looking huddled under the shower spray. He doesn't seem to be rinsing off so much as trying to feel himself up.

“I'll even wash your back if you stop jerking off in the shower and get in the tub.”

That seems to perk Bakura up. He turns shooting Ryou a hopeful look. “Really?”

“Yes, now come here. You look like you're going to pass out in there.”

Bakura crosses from the shower to Ryou in record time. Leaving a trail of water across the bathroom floor to sink into the tub.

“Oooooo, this is good. Have I told you, you've good ideas sometimes.”

Ryou smiles serenely. Kneeling next to the tub. Pushing up his sleeves and soaping up a wash cloth. He begins massaging Bakura's back. “I have good ideas all the time. You just don't listen to me.”

“Not true. You wanted to go to the party. I listened. We went. Ummmm.... go lower. ”

Ryou snorts at that “I told you to behave. Not attempt to eat five pounds of gingerbread and pick fights all night.”

“Ha! That was no attempt. That was a success! The village of spiced cookies was destroyed.”

Ryou jabs Bakura in ribs. “Yes, Congratulations. You proved you can be both an asshole and a glutton. At the same time.”

“It's the pharaoh's fault. He's the one who went overboard trying to impress his hikari with his Christmas prowess. Otherwise I wouldn't have had to take him down by destroying his gingerbread village.” Bakura scoots away from Ryou's finger sinking deeper into the tub.

“So it really was just your need for destruction and not Honda's bet. Good to know, since you don't need the money. I was wondering why you were so insistent you could do it.” Ryou moves to start washing Bakura's chest, encouraging him to sit back up as he did.

“It was a good excuse to crush the pharaoh's cookie creation. Plus just because I don't need the money doesn't mean I don't want it. I appreciate having valuable assets.” Bakura punctuates this by reaching a hand a over the side of the tub to squeeze Ryou's ass.

Ryou swiftly moves out of reach, throwing the wash cloth he'd been using into Bakura's lap splashing him with soapy water.

"Seems like you're feeling better now? Tummy ok ?" Ryou reaches to pat Bakura's soapy stomach. It's still bulging a little more than usual . Changing the flat washboard of Bakura's abs into something softer.

Bakura gives him a calculating look "I don't know, maybe my 'tummy' still hurts. I think you should stroke it. Maybe a little lower."

Ryou gives Bakura an exasperated look. "That will not help cure your stomach ache."

Bakura sensing he is on the thinnest ice changes track. “Don't think I didn't notice you going around the room sucking on candy canes all night.”

Ryou smiles. “I like the taste. Nothing wrong with that. Yami was such a gracious host and provided more than enough for everyone to enjoy.”

Bakura smirks “Yeah and you seemed to be on a mission to deep throat them all.” 

Here he pauses for dramatic effect of course. “Honda spilled his drink down his pants when you made that giant five inch peppermint stick disappear.”

Ryou raises an eyebrow “So you were focused on more than antagonizing everyone there? Guess you had double the motivation for gorging yourself on gingerbread to show both Yami and Honda? Feeling a little jealous lover? ”

Bakura scowled but there's a faint blush coloring his cheeks. It could be from the heat of the bath. But Ryou knows better. He begins to stroke Bakura's stomach his fingers slowly brushing the trail of fine baby hairs which continue down below the water. “Don't worry Kura, yours is the only peppermint stick I want to ride .”

Bakura sighs, then leans back to expose more of his stomach. "I'm feeling much better now. Thanks to your care, I think petting me some more” Bakura rolls his hips indicating just where Ryou should pet him. “Will help me relax. You should give it a tr.......” Ryou hand disappears under the water line near Bakura's waist. “Ooh … ahh yeah just like that”

He looks at Ryou who appears still as angelic as ever , with a halo of white fluffy hair around his face and luminous almond shaped brown eyes staring back at him.

There's a very well crafted faux innocence there. Bakura can see behind the surface. Has always been able to see the darkness inside Ryou. The slight tilt to Ryou's head and stillness to his eyes  
belying the fact that he's enjoying torturing Bakura way too much right now.

How even as Ryou seems a beautiful angelic being. His loving, caring boyfriend has a painfully tight gripe upon him under the bath-water's surface.

Ryou every so slowly strokes him. Bakura's breathing coming more heavily. One of his hands coming up to grip white knuckled at the edge of the tub.

Ryou's still leaning against the tub, hand busy. “So? Feeling any better? You don't look more relaxed. If anything you look more tense.” Ryou pauses to give a particularly vicious twist to his palm and its contents.

Bakura will never admit the strangled whine that leaves his mouth. “Are you in pain Kura?”

Ryou's other hand has not been passive. Circling behind Bakura's back. Massaging his lower back and edging below the water towards his asshole.

There's a soft prodding Bakura cant help but push back into in anticipation.

"Bakura?" Ryou's voice is musical. He's moved forward. Face closer to Bakura's own. "You ok? Should I stop? Maybe you should get out of the water. It must be cold by now. I think you're trembling."

Both of Ryou's hands have stopped moving. Bakura looks down to see himself slightly shaking everywhere. He nudges his hips up into Ryou's hold. Seeking for movement to resume.

But Ryou just stares at him eyes glowing with expectation. Looking as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, even as he keeps his hands paused; one finger mid-thrust into Bakura and a hand clamped down vice-tight on his dick.

Bakura glares at his beautiful little devil. Panting his voice sounds like gravel as he grates out.  
“Angel, if you stop right now. I'm going to take those candy canes you were sucking on  
all night. Break them into little pieces, stuff you full of them and lick them out of you so slow.  
You won't know if you're crying from frustration or the burning. Your ass will taste like peppermint till new years.”

Ryou sits back on his thighs fully. Removing his hands from the water, with wide, shining eyes. In one fluid move he gets up and heads out of the bathroom saying. "I'll be in the living room sorting out my candy canes. Come find me when you're done."

Bakura stares nonplussed at Ryou's retreating back. Then grins, the kind that shows all his teeth making him look demonic. He stands up, soaking the rug in front of the tub as he walks naked out of the bathroom. Leaving nothing but puddle trails and a maniacal cackle following behind him. He loves his devilish little angel.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryou's breath came erratic as he writhed on the living room floor, naked with the soles of his feet pressing down on Bakura's back. Between his legs Bakura kneels eating his ass out. "Ahh... Kura it burns."

Ryou wiggles his hips trying to move away from the over stimulation of Bakura's tongue. Burning and freezing, the tingling sensation from the peppermint candy has spread all across his insides. It's too much, enough to bring tears of both pain and pleasure to Ryou's eyes.

There are tears streaming down his face. Everything blurred; all he sees with his head thrown back against the fur rug is the underside of the Christmas tree. Where the lights peaking out mush together into a blurry rainbow. 

Bakura stops his ministrations long enough to raise his head and growl into Ryou's stomach.  
"Where do you think your'e going, Angel? I'm not done with you yet."

Bakura's hands have a vice gripe on his hips. As they pull him bodily back down the few inches he'd managed to wiggle away. Once he is back where he wants him. Bakura returns to his task of fishing out every last piece of peppermint candy he'd slide inside Ryou.

"Urghhhh, I.. I .. can't it's ......too much. Everything's on fire. And free..... freezing . ..please Kura. .. ease.. please Kura please Kura." Ryou's entire body starts to undulate. Helpless , his hands reach for the fluffy white head between his legs before falling to the floor. 

One to clutch at the soft white fur rug under him. The other sliding passed the border of the rug. To claw uselessly at the wooden tatami.

"Ahhhh," There are fresh tears streaming down his eyes. "Kuuuraaaa please." He doesn't even attempt to touch himself. His cock stands proud, a swollen dark red nearly purple color. It blends well with the red silk ribbon Bakura had expertly wrapped him up with to stop him from cumming.

The ribbon begins with a loop around Ryou's neck. Then criss-crosses his chest to rub teasingly at his nipples. Only to tighten under his rib cage. It's constricting enough that his breath came in short gasps before Bakura even began his torture. The ribbon ends by looping down around the base of his cock. Around his balls and comes back up to end as a cute little bow seated halfway up his dick. Preventing him from cumming until Bakura releases him.

Bakura pulls back again and sits up a bit to loom over Ryou. Red brown eyes gleaming with a dark light, he stares down at Ryou mouth and chin shining with streaks of red food coloring and saliva. It makes him look like demon feasting on fresh blood. He wipes at his face with the back of his hand. While the other hand releases Ryou's hip to stroke one finger up and down Ryou's engorged cock.

"Awwww look at you Angel. Are you ok? Should I stop? You seem to be trembling. You must be cold. Out here naked with nothing but this fur rug to keep you warm"

Ryou stares up at him in desperate need, begging him without words to free him to cum. "Kura."

Bakura's spit slick hand cups Ryou's cheek a thumb tracing his lips. "Hmmm? What was that? I think you need to speak up Angel. Come on, take a deep breath for me and open your mouth."

Bakura's other hand leaves Ryou's dick. Only to reach down and start stroking his own.

Ryou tries to take a deep breath. "Ahhh!" The ribbon tightening around him enough it may as well have turned from silk to steel. Based on the way he's been panting. He spends a good minute just trying to find a way to slow down his breathing. He manages a few slower breaths and lifts his head to make eye contact with Bakura.

"I'm hot. . .... and cold.. .... everything ..... my ass is..... it's on fire. It's so cold it.... burns.. like some..... demon set me on fire..... Kura. ..... please. ... " Milky white legs splayed open on either side of Bakura tense up. Coming to wrap around his waist and crossing at the small of his back. Jerking him close enough to Ryou. That he has to stop stroking himself and use both hands to take the weight of his body to avoid crushing Ryou under him.

Ryou curls up a few inches off the floor to meet him. "Stop touching your dick and fuck me like you mean it."

Bakura smiles all teeth. " See I would angel." The way he says the endearment now suggests Ryou's anything but and Bakura loves him for it.

"But I'm not sticking my dick in you right now. Don't want to set it on fire.” he smirks.

"After all if someone was well behaved and didn't end up with candy canes up his ass as punishment. I'd be plowing you into the floor."

At that Ryou snorts, then he lets out a soft sound as his breath hitches and the ribbon tightens everywhere.

Bakura stares down at Ryou. Then bends to kiss him , leaving Ryou's lips tingling not just from the traces of sugar and peppermint oil.

Ryou stares back up, Bakura seems to be lit from within. He can almost see the outline of dark shadow flames surrounding him. Ryou tightens his hold on Bakura's waist with his legs, bringing a hand up to place an open palm on Bakura's heart.

"Kura please "

"Ok Angel, I'm not without mercy. So here's what I'm going to do for you.” Bakura pushes Ryou back flat on the floor.

“I'm going to fill you up with those candy canes you like so much again." Ryou's eyes widen at this.

"Then you're going to blow me till you're sobbing from the burn" Here Bakura shifts so he can reach one hand and give Ryou's cock a squeeze.

"Then I'll unwrap my present which I had to wrap myself by the way. And ride it to our mutual satisfaction.” Bakura pries Ryou's legs off his waist.

"How is that mercy?" Comes a breathy whimper.

"Oh angel, you know you would do worse in my position."

"Hmmm" Is his only response from Ryou.

He gets up to grab some more candy canes only to find the box empty.  
"Sorry, guess we have to skip to you choking on my dick" With a shrug he plops to sit on the fur rug next to Ryou who eyes him wryly.

"Come on, Angel. Come have a taste."

Ryou rolls his eyes, but heaves his body up. He and Bakura mirroring their earlier position. Ryou bends down to give a small half-hearted lick. 

"Don't be shy now. I've seen you choke down my monster dick in a single shallow."  
Bakura places a hand on the back of Ryou's head pushing just enough to encourage him along the length of his dick. 

Ryou pulls back to send him a glare. "Your enjoying..*pant*... this too much...*pant*... wait .... till .... i have you...*pant*... begging "

Bakura strokes some hair away from Ryou's sweaty face. "Oooh I'm counting on........ it"

The last part of his sentence hits a high note. As Ryou dose exactly what Bakura claims he can, and practically swallows him whole.

Bakura clench his hands in Ryou's hair. Now actively pushing him down and fucking into his throat.

Ryou lets himself get lost in the feeling of Bakura stretching his mouth out. His vision getting hazy. There are spots dancing for him by the time Bakura cums. He doesn't mind the burning in his lungs it gives him a sharp edge to hold onto. 

A warm hand cups Ryou's cheek thumb stroking the edge of his mouth. "Hanging in there angel? Your amazing. Just got to unwrap my present and you can finish.”

Bakura gently manhandles Ryou onto his back. "Just lay back Angel. I'll do all the work.” He reaches down to pull the bow free. Unwinding the length of the ribbon from Ryou's dick and balls. Finally letting it loosen around his rib cage and hang off his body.

Bakura swings himself onto Ryou bringing their hips flush. His hand disappears for a moment behind his back. “Still loose from your tender care in the bath tub."

Ryou's hands come up to help Bakura. “Careful barely had a chance to stretch you.”

As Ryou's dick is guided into Bakura . "ohhh you feel so good."

"Course I do angel. How could I not when you show your wicked side so easily. It drives me wild"

Bakura starts moving. Gently rocking and sliding up and down. Encouraging Ryou to pump his hips slowing, so he fucks into Bakura.

"Why do you always have to torture me before letting me fuck you." Ryou moans out.

"That's how I am angel. You love me for it"

Ryou gives him a dopey smile, blissed out. "Do....I do love you....Ah.... sorry... not going to last long."

Bakura looks down grinning all teeth "It's ok Angel, you'll ream my ass later" he proceeds to start stroking himself.

"Ahhhhhh Kura." Ryou deflates like a popped balloon turning completely boneless.

Bakura not far behind him. Flopping down with all his now dead weight to push Ryou deeper into the fur rug.

"Love you” Is whispered into the shell of Ryou's ear.

Ryou only has enough energy to place a stinging bite to the lobe of Bakura's ear and say "I know. Now take us to bed."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning finds Ryou snuggled up on the couch. A fire crackling merrily in the fireplace in front of him while he reads , white fur blanket wrapped around him. Bakura keeps bringing them home for some reason. Ryou suspects he's likes fucking on the fur. They go through a lot of fur blankets. His lover is a hedonist.

Bakura comes into the room carrying a steaming mug of hot cocoa. It's complete with a swirl of marshmallows , whipped cream and red sugar sprinkles.

He places it on the table next to the couch. Just behind Ryou, then dips down to wrap his arms around Ryou's shoulders and place a kiss on top of his fluffy head. "Here's your warm drink. I got your list. I'll be back in an hour."

Ryou opens his mouth and turns to say something and is interrupted by another kiss , to his lips this time. Decidedly not chastised but just as quick.

"Don't worry, I'm not riding my hog, taking your car instead.” Is said into Ryou's mouth. “And yes I'm going to the supermarket with the over priced vegetables."

"It's not over priced, they have a better selection.” Ryou bumps his nose into Bakura's

Bakura rolls his eyes moving away to place another kiss on Ryou's head. "I'll make sure to fondle all the produce to your exacting standards. But no promises if I have to deal with assholes. ” He heads to the front door.

Ryou turns fully leaning over the back of the couch. “ Behave, no sending anyone to the shadow realm over a parking spot. It's Christmas."

Bakura's eyes narrow from the doorway "Don't move from there your still sore from last night."

Ryou smiles turning back around to get his hot cacao. "And whose fault is that. I have no plans to move today. You will be doing all the work. Even though you where the one throwing up gingerbread last night."

Bakura refuses to acknowledge that. Instead rushing out the door with a blush on his cheeks.  
"Text me if you think of something else you want."

Ryou shakes his head and takes a self-satisfied sip of his hot chocolate. Only to realize it tastes like peppermint. He looks at the cup thoughtfully then smirks. Fishing out his phone to text Bakura. Adding ribbon and a pack of candy-canes to the shopping list. Ryou plans on making Bakura pay for this in full.


End file.
